God General Fitness Testing
by Dislodgic
Summary: Van thinks it's about time for the God Generals (except Dist) to undergo some fitness tests. Ash and Sync mischief. No pairings intended. Warning for occasional swearing. (Thumbnail contains artwork by Kōsuke Fujishima)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Prologue**

"The God Generals must always

be at peak physical performance.

Therefore, each is undergoing hard training

to strengthen their strengths and cover for their weaknesses.

However, after all this time and training, the changes brought on

are undocumented. As the knowledge would be of great

help when devising strategies, all

God Generals but Dist the Reaper will attend a specialized testing day

in which all aspects of their physical fitness are to be assessed."

Largo read Vans letter out loud. The Young tempest slumped even further into the table

and buried his face in his harms, causing his mask to clatter to the table.

"How troublesome…" He muttered. "He's right though… we don't actually have any facts about each others performance…"

Legretta said and brought a thoughtful hand to her chin. "I hope we don't have to lift things…" The Wild murmured from behind her

stuffed creature. She was clearly nervous. Largo only scoffed. "Hey Sync, Make sure you don't cry when you realize how superior I am to you."

Ash smirked and shot a challenging glance at the other God General, who's ears sprung at his comrades comment.

"What was that?!" He snapped and donned his mask as his rose from his seat. Ash could only chuckle. "We'll see."

The Tempest twitched in annoyance and returned to his seat. "We'll see alright…" His words where almost inaudible.

Legretta heaved and bored sigh, with a hint of annoyance. "Whatever. We might as well prepare and get some rest for tomorrow."

The Quick rose from her seat and made her exit. The others shared looks before leaving to their respective rooms.

In the hall, Sync breezed past The Bloody, brushing his shoulder. "Be careful." He growled venomously and kept walking. Ash smiled

a little. That's the spirit. Tomorrow might be interesting after all.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pain Test

A little story doodle. :)

I haven't been working this over too much, but simple does it too.

I hope you can enjoy it haha

**Chapter 1: Pain Test**

Daybreak. The suns rays were harsh, the air was clear.

Everyone was assembled on the training grounds, awaiting

some sort of instruction from the big man who had been given the task to test the generals.

He was almost as big as Largo. Almost. Arietta shuffled nervously. She wasn't

one to rely on her body in battle, she had her brothers and sisters, monsters, to help her.

After what Ash had said yesterday, Sync must be ready to take this all much too seriously…

She sighed. Let's hope there won't be any fights.

"Alriiiiiiight…"

The trainer began. "So, we're going to test you guys in

Pain resistance, agility, strength, flexibility and reaction speed… oh, and aptitude in water." Legretta raised an eyebrow.

Is that really all there is to fitness? She scoffed a little. She of all people knew the importance

of intellect and fast thought in battle. It was what she swore by.

"Let's start the the Pain part…"

Sync snickered. The trainer was acting far to awkward for his demeanor.

"Then lets get on with it." He said calmly, making an effort not to look at Ash.

But oh, did the Bloody know that was going on in the youngest's head. He had heard

Sync training at night. He must be on fire. "Aren't we doing anything for endurance?"

Ash questioned. The trainer flipped pages on his clipboard before replying, "'apparently not."

That was the end of that. The red head scoffed.

The God Generals made their way into a nearby building.

The Black Lion bowed his head a little as his mighty frame entered. Inside stood

a fon maschine with a large chair. Everyone gathered around and waited for

instructions. "Riiight… so we're using this machine to test your limits when it comes to pain…" He glanced at a clipboard that he held to his chest.

"We'll have you cabled with these, you'll sit in the chair and we'll run a current through you, and we'll score you from 1 to 10 on the scale. We'll do that for all tests.

When you can't take more, press the red button there."

Ash glanced at Legretta, who seemed to be a little absent. "Hey." He whispered harshly, snapping the blonde woman out of her trance.

"Yeah and… the machine works from 0 to 150. Apparently 95 is like childbirth. I haven't actually seen anyone go that far though. 150 must be hell."

Sync lowered his gaze. Then it's about time… he thought to himself.

"So… let's have Arietta first. The rest, have a seat." Arietta nodded slowly, eyes wide. The girl hugged her stuffed animal

even closer to her chest. Meekly, she made her way to the chair and took her seat. The trainer approached her with a box of cables

and pushed several needles into her right arm. The cables from the needles, he plugged into the machine.

"You ready?"

Arietta closed her amathyst eyes and nodded. He nodded in return and pressed a green switch. The screen displayed "1".

It was climbing gradually. The others, who were seated on a bench a couple of meters away, watched, interested.

Largo was a little worried. This wasn't the kind of test for Arietta… she was frail, small, even weak.

He was the father of a daughter, and he simply couldn't help but disapprove.

The scale reached 10.

The Wilds finders sunk a little deeper into the fabric, but she remained ridged.

The scale reached 20.

Her eyes still squeezed shut, she didn't change.

When the scale reached 30,

the girl let out a little wince, but didn't show any more signs of pain at all.

The scale reached 40.

She began to twitch a little, she shifted in her seat and clutched the stuffed animal.

However when the scale reached 55,

Her eyes sprung open and she kicked her legs a little before bringing a careful finger down on the red button.

For a second she remained upright, but then slid back into the chair with a sigh of relief.

Largo glanced at Legretta, who averted her eyes. Ash was bored, and he presumed that

the Tempest next to him was asleep, judging by his position. But with that mask, you can never tell.

"Sooooo…." The awkward Trainer began… you've made it to 55. That scores you a 4 out of 10.

Arietta slid out of the seat, a little solemn, but clearly happier than before. She was glad that it was over.

"Right, let's have… umm… It says "Ion Replica". Who's that?"

Something inside Sync fell over. There others braced themselves for the impact.

Sync was filed under that name? How has nobody changed that, it's been a year since he was named!

the Tempest slowly rose to his feet, twitching with anger. "That's Sync. I think you might want to change the name it says in the documents…"

Ash carefully urged the trainer, as Sync strode past him and took his place in the chair. He was encased by an aura of darkness.

The trainer could feel the change in atmosphere and nodded nervously.

Sync sighed viciously and growled, "Whatever… Let's get this thing on."

Everyone was a little surprised at his self control. Having that mask on him

was rather unsettling. Sync was aggressive and impulsive. The mask only made him even harder to predict.

"R-Right!" The Trainer hurried and replaced the old needles, before pushing them under the boy's skin.

He sat in silence. Arietta shared a worried glance with Ash before focusing on the masked boy again.

The green switch was pressed.

10.

No reaction.

20.

No reaction.

30.

Still no reaction.

The Trainer stepped back and watched carefully for any signs.

50.

Sync adjusted his position a little, but didn't flinch.

60.

He stared tapping his finger on the arm rest. Getting faster and faster.

70.

The Tempest lowered his gaze and gritted his teeth.

Who looked closely could tell that he was shaking slightly.

the scale hit 80.

The others where surprised at how far the youngest could go.

Then again, he had been thrown into a volcano at birth.

At 85,

Sync readjusted his position again, shaking visibly now,

he brought his fist down onto the arm of the chair. Again, again.

Punching things seemed to help. His breath hissed from between gritted teeth.

90.

The Tempest held his breath. Every muscle in his body was tense.

Sync began to shake his head from side to side, almost loosing his mask.

His hand hovered over the red button.

95.

At last the Tempest snapped, and with an agonised scream brought his fist down over the red button

and went limp in the chair, trying to catch his breath again.

There other generals shared a few amazed looks before Legrettas voice rang out,

"Not bad. You got a baby there." She said and smiled. Sync smirked, still exhausted.

"Hell yes." He panted, "That was awesome."

The trainer, who was relieved that the boy was still conscious and that the atmosphere had loosened up again.

"Soooo… You've gone to 95. That scores you 7 out of 10. Impressive…" The trainer looked at the clipboard

and tilted his head questioningly. "How old are you anyway?" Sync thought about the question for a second.

"How do you mean?" "Well… It says you're 2. I can't believe that. What are you… 12?" Ash suppressed a laugh.

"14. I'm 14 dammit." Sync growled and slid of the chair, stumbling a little, and returned to his place on the bench.

The Bloody punched his shoulder and laughed, "You definitely act like you're 2!" Sync groaned and retaliated with another punch,

but missed. He was still groggy from his test. Ash just laughed even more.

The trainer cleared his throat to get their attention back.

"Alright… so. next lets have Largo." The Black Lion had been dreaming a bit, and was suddenly woken from

his bored trance. "O-Oh, Yes." He got up and made his way to the chair. Eyes followed him.

Largo Dwarfed the seat. Sync whispered to Legretta, "How is his daughter

average sized?" She only nodded. In only a moment, the God General was

hooked up to the machine and the switch was pressed.

The scale began to climb.

10.

Nothing.

30.

Nothing. He was like a rock.

60.

Still nothing.

The trainer raised an eyebrow and turned pages on his clip board.

Meanwhile the scale had climbed to 80.

Largo leant back and groaned.

90.

Ash smirked at Sync, "He's beating you." Sync

didn't have a reply. After all, Ash was right.

100.

Largo leant forward again, gritting his teeth.

"Shit…" He whispered, shaking a little.

110.

Largo finally pressed the button and released himself. The Lion sighed

in relief and stood up quickly, hiding any signs of weakness. The trainer's eyes where like globes, "Is this even possible…"

He turned more pages, took notes, "You've scored _110_ that leaves you at 8 out of 10."

Arietta stared, having released her grip on the stuffed animal, gave a slow clap out of amazement.

Modestly, the large man stepped away and took his place on the bench again.

Legretta Whispered to him, "Woah." Largo looked away, hiding a smile.

"Next let's have Legretta."

Without a word, The blonde General rose and made her way to the seat.

She sat with a sigh. Lets show the others what control of the mind is,

The thought to herself. In no time, she was hooked to the machine.

"Are you ready?" The Trainer asked, clearly beginning to loosen up a bit,

"Sure." She replied and sat back comfortably. The scale began to climb.

All the way to 40, the young woman sat ridged. When the scale hit

60, she began twitching and upturned her head.

70.

Legretta kicked her feet a little under the chair and her breaths

became increasingly labored. She was approaching her limit.

Sync elbowed Ash, "What's your bet?" He muttered. Ash

thought for a second. "…85." the Tempest considered his bet.

"I say 90." He wasn't done, "What're we betting? A punch in the face?"

Sync finished his sentence with a smirk. Ash grinned, imagining the scenario.

"Sure."

Suddenly, everything was more fun. The two had a knack for that.

The scale his 80.

Legretta began to scream, not too loudly, but her pain was obvious.

Nevertheless, she went on.

85. She held her breath.

90.

Legretta had finally had enough. She brought a shaking hand down over the red button

and sighed in relief. She coughed a few times and straightened up. "Man…" the blonde

woman muttered between breaths. "This test is something else…"

Syncs grin had gone cheshire cat. Ash was afraid.

Suddenly, without warning, the Tempest sprang out of his seat and

socked Ash in the face. Hard. The impact knocked him off the bench onto the ground,

he almost took the bench with him!

"I win!" He jeered.

Arietta gasped and scooted away. There others where speechless. The trainer dropped his clipboard.

Gosh, was he afraid of the youngest General.

"Sync!"

Largo boomed. "What's going on?" The Tempest shrugged and sat down again. "Whatever.

Ash and I betted on how long Legretta could stand it." He smirked. Arietta, sill a little shaken,

lowered her stuffed animal, "Oh…" She muttered. Legretta was still speechless.

Ash slowly sat up. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't bleeding. Arietta slid off the bench and helped

her comrade get to his feet. "A-Are you alright?" She was clearly worried. Ash turned to Sync.

Then turned away again. "Yeah. You won."

That was his lame response. The Tempest chuckled.

The trainer was slowly started to get the idea that this was commonplace and a joke.

Thank goodness. Man, these people are strong and scary. He picked up his clipboard again and

continued.

"Ummm… Ash, so, you think you can do it now?"

Ash hesitated. He was already in pain.

But if he didn't Sync'd be on his tail for the next week.

He was too proud to allow that. Especially after what he had said to him last night.

"Yeah." Ash strode over the the chair, eyed it for a second,

full of disgust, and sat.

Sync knew exactly what he had been thinking, and grinned.

Wise choice.

The test began.

Numbers began to climb. Ash simply sat, frowning

as usual. Everyone was curious.

10.

Nothing.

20.

Nothing.

30.

"Hm." Has looked unimpressed.

50.

Ash shifted a little in his seat and looked down.

60.

He tilted his head back and rubbed his face with his hands.

This test was stronger than he thought.

70.

"Arrrrggggggggg…" He moaned and cringed.

"Don't cry, ashykins." Sync said and smirked.

"Why you-" Ashs retort was cut short by the

test striking 80, causing him to cry out.

His test came down on the red button and he promptly fell out of the chair.

Sync laughed loudly. "Could you repeat what you said to me yesterday, sissy?"

Ash only twitched in annoyance and got to his feet.

He approached Sync cockily and stopped only inches away from his face.

Thank god for the mask that got in the way.

"You know what? Fuck you."

That was all he said before sitting down again.

The Tempest couldn't help but grin with satisfaction.

The trainer raised his voice for the last time, "Ash, you got 80. So have gives you

6 out of 10. Good." The Bloody looked at the ground, shamed and defeated. Hos face still hurt too.

"We'll meet tomorrow same place, same time for strength testing. Bye!"

Legretta sighed as the man left the room.

"This test was stupid. What good is this information anyway?" She stared at the ceiling.

Largo and Ash nodded. Sync thought for a minute before responding. "I guess…" He started, Ash groaned.

"If someone has to be a decoy, or take a sacrificial place in battle, you'd have to pick someone who can still function after

taking a beating?" The strategist was making far too much sense for his personality. It was always like this

when it came down to strategies, It was his area of expertise. Arietta replied quietly after a long silence, "I guess you're right…"

Ash sighed with annoyance, "That's not what we meant dammit."

Thinking over what he had said, it actually had been what they'd meant.

Ash had succeeded in confusing himself.

Upon that awkward note,

The Generals Made their ways back into the cathedral, to their respective rooms.

Updates Following. :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Strength Test

storydoodle. :)

I am aware of inaccuracies here haha

I hope you can enjoy these nevertheless.

Ash yawned.

Sleep hadn't quite come yesterday.

Everyone was already assembled in the training grounds as they had been yesterday.

The trainer stood in awkward silence and flipped more pages on his clipboard.

"Soooooooooo…"

He began,

"We were going to test strength today, right?"

Sync nodded impatiently. Arietta looked even paler than she had yesterday.

Strength was even less her thing than pain tolerance was.

Her body just wasn't strong, and she knew it. Largo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to push yourself here. Just show what you can do." He smiled.

Politely, The girl smiled back at him, feeling a little better. She only wished that her brother were here.

"Right, if you'd follow me into here…" The trainer went ahead and stepped into a different building

which contained weights of different sizes. They all gathered around for instruction.

"We'll be lifting these." He held up a small weight and tossed it from hand to hand. "You'll do pushups, and

each time I'l add another weight to your back until failure. We'll score you from 1 to 10, like yesterday."

He passed the weight to Largo, who passed it on. It was very, very heavy for it's small size. Maybe around 8 kg?

Everyone had a little feel until it reached the trainer again.

"Lets start with Legretta!"

The trainer was surprisingly enthusiastic.

This seemed to be his kind of thing. But Ash noticed that he was keeping a good distance from Sync.

He really had made an impression yesterday.

Everyone took their seat on a bench near the wall, and Legretta Went into a push up position.

She looked quiet confident. The trainer carefully placed a weight onto her back and took a step away.

Legretta performed a perfect rep.

the trainer promptly placed another weight no the you woman's back. She wasn't strained,

Legretta was certainly strong. Even with 4 weights on her back, she went on.

5, she performed another pushup, beginning to feel her arms now.

6, The young woman was beginning to reach her limit.

Now at 7, she was shaking vigorously, but somehow made it.

Largo frowned. He was both worried and interested. These tests sure

are revealing alot.

The trainer carefully placed one more weight onto Legrettas back. The blonde

exhaled and closed her eyes as she lowered herself, but her rep was cut short

when she brought herself to the ground. This was all she could do.

The trainer lifted the weights from her back and picked up his clipboard.

Slowly, she rose to her feet, clearly exhausted. "Tough stuff." She said and smiled.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight" The trainer went on while flipping pages. "you got 8, that's great. Leaves you

at 6 out of 10." Legretta stepped back and took her place next to Largo.

He smiled. "Good job." She smiled back modestly and looked away.

Arietta looked very, very withdrawn behind her stuffed animal. As if she where praying

that nobody could see her if she hid there. This was the last test she wanted to take.

Maybe it was good to get it over with?

Sync tilted his dead. This one must be harder.

He was a little worried. Ash would defeat him here for sure. He wasn't built for strength.

Largo on the other hand was smiling, calm and happy. This was another test he'd enjoy.

"Lets go with Ash."

The red head rose and got into push-up position. Quickly,

the trainer placed one weight onto the young mans back and took a step back.

Ash performed a pushup.

The trainer added one more. He did so again.

at 8, the young man began to shake a little, but his reps where strong and regular.

10. Now he was approaching his limit. The red head gritted his teeth as

his arms somehow lifted the 11th weight.

Then he lowered himself to the ground.

"That's enough." He breathed and got up, causing the weighs to fall onto he ground.

He lent backwards and cracked his spine. That felt good.

The trainer, scampering to pick put he weights, began to speak.

Sync was being rather silent.

"That's 11. Gives you 8 out of 10. Super. This has go tho be your major asset."

Ash hid a blush and sat back down next to his green haired comrade.

"The test is hard" He whispered. Sync didn't react.

"Next lets have io…Sync." He had just saved himself.

Reluctantly, the Tempest rose and stepped lazily in to the room,

before entering the same position that the others had. Everyone was quite curious.

The youngest general wasn't built for strength at all, but he delivered heavy blows.

Nobody was quite sure about his level of strength. Maybe it all came from that speed?

Before they knew it,

Sync had 3 weights on his back. He performed a sturdy rep.

Ash and Arietta watched carefully.

4. He continued. His arms where already trembling.

The 5th. Now the Tempest really started struggling. He gritted his teeth and shook.

The trainer came a little closer, just in case. Then, the slim built

boy simply collapsed onto the ground. The trainer quickly removed the weight from

his back, allowing him to sit up. The Tempest exhaled heavily.

Legretta closed her eyes. She had predicted this outcome.

So his power in battle really did come from his speed. He has enough muscle to work his own

body, but with added weights, the balance is destroyed. Sync doesn't use weapons after all.

She was trainer began to speak,

"You've scored 5. That gives you 4 out of 10…" His words trailed off

as Sync took his place next to Ash and sighed. Thank goodness it was over.

Man, my arms hurt like hell. So does my pride…

Ash nudged him with his elbow and muttered under his breath,

"Could've been worse."

The Tempest buried his face in his hands, taking care not to dislodge the mask.

"Moving on…" Legretta urged the trainer, who snapped to attention.

"R-Right. Arietta." The small General got into position. She shut her eyes.

Please be over carefully, the man placed one weight onto the girls back.

She did a good push-up. He added another one. She did another, already slower than the first.

At 3, the was quivering. Sync watched and felt a little of his self esteem returning.

The trainer lowered a 4th weight onto her back. She held the position for a bit,

then shook her head. "Enough?" He questioned gently. Arietta hummed "yes" in response, and

the trainer quickly removed the weight. The Tempest smiled a little. Thank Yulia he wasn't the weakest.

"That's 3, and that gives you 2 out of 10." He said with sup rising enthusiasm.

Arietta blushed wildly and returned to her seat, eyes at the ground. Sync watched her.

Had he been a kinder person, less bitter, he would have comforted her for her loss. But he didn't move.

Legretta was bored half to death. She turned to Largo, who was also dreaming.

Ash looked up at the trainer, who was taking note of something on his clipboard.

"Largo then?" He asked lazily. "Y-Yeah." He replied, unfocused. Ash grunted and

poked Sync, "Here he comes." The Tempest snapped to attention. This one was interesting.

The enormous man lowered himself to the ground. He was smiling in a relaxed way.

He was going to prove himself here for real. The trainer placed a weight onto the Lion and nodded for him to begin.

Down, Up. As if it where nothing. Another, and another, and another. Everyone watched, astonished,

as Largo reached 20 weights, stacked upon each other over his broad upper back.

Legretta was the first to say anything at all, "I knew you where strong… but this…?"

Nobody was quite sure how this was possible. Suddenly, sync got an idea.

His features lit up with a grin. Ash noticed straight away. "What is it." He asked quickly.

This might be dangerous. The Tempest ignored him and turned to the trainer,

"This is at 10 out of 10 anyway." The trainer nodded and lowered his gaze, What is the Youngest General getting at?

Largo completed his 25th push-up. A little slower than the first ones, but still effortless, and still smiling.

"So would you allow me to try something out?" The trainer looked a little frightened. "Don't hurt him."

Ash said bluntly. "Yeah Yeah." Sync shot an automatic reply and got up front he bench.

"Sync…" Legretta warned. He didn't react. The green haired boy strode up to Largo, who knew exactly what Sync was planning,

and braced himself. Carefully avoiding any painful spots, the Tempest stepped onto the upper back of of the Lion, balancing perfectly.

Largo smiled widely and performed another push up. Ashs jaw dropped.

The trainers jaw did the same.

Largo was pushing himself, 25 weights and Sync the Tempest off the ground. He was trembling a tiny bit, but nothing serious.

The trainer dug through the clipboards pages until he found Syncs status.

"You're the equivalent of 7 weights…" He mumbled in awe.

Arietta had dropped her stuffed animal and stared blankly at the scene.

"L-Lets end this here." The trainer announced, directed mainly at Sync,

and began removing weights from Largos back. Sync shrugged and leapt back onto the ground.

Largo grunted and wavered a little under the force, but remained rigid.

The there Generals had entered some sort of amazed trance.

Somehow the trainer brought himself to speak, "Yeah… we haven't been able to reach your limit. 10 out of 10."

Silence.

Largo still looked modest, but very very satisfied with himself.

More silence.

"Yeah… you can go. Same meeting tomorrow… for agility testing…"

They nodded and got on their way.

Still silenced by awe and confusion.

Legretta was thinking on her way back.

Testing push ups isn't all there is to strength…

all of these tests are flawed…

She was dissatisfied.

Updates following. :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Agility Test

storydoodle. :)

I am aware of inaccuracies here haha

I hope you can enjoy these nevertheless.

Sync was already smiling.

Not only did his mask shield his eyes from the powerful rays

of the afternoon sun, but todays test was the one where he would redeem himself.

The trainer cleared his throat, "Today, we're testing Agility, right?" Getting less and less awkward.

Arietta, who also looked a little happier today, smiled and hummed yes.

"Sooooo…" He started and began walking away, face in his clipboard.

The Generals eyes each other before following. After a while, they reached a grassy area.

The trainer stopped walking, and pulled two weights with handles out of his backpack

before turning to the God Generals. "We'll be doing a shuttle run."

Legretta shrugged. Why not?

Ash cocked his head, "What's that?" he asked the trainer. Largo scoffed.

He thought for a second before answering. "Watch."

The trainer placed the weights onto the ground and walked about 10 meters back.

"I run, once, pick up a weight…" He narrated his actions. "When I get back, drop it into the backpack…"

He dropped the weight in, "Then I go back again, and get the other one… and return to drop it into the backpack

as well." He finished his slow shuttle run. "That's it. I'll time you"

The Bloody blinked, then nodded. That was very simple, but it looked effective.

Arietta was satisfied. This test would be over fast, that's good.

"Shall we start with Arietta?" He said calmly with a sweet smile.

She nodded and went into a starting position. The others sat on the ground nearby. "Ready?"

"Yes…" She mumbled. The trainer brought his stopwatch up from his pocket and eyed it.

"3…" He counted down at a steady pace,"2…. 1….!"

"Go."

The petite girl sprinted forward, picked up the object, dropped it

far too carefully into the backpack, before speeding back

for the other one. In only seconds, the firm "Clunk" of

the weight stopped the watch. The trainer raised an eyebrow and smiled,

"Very good. So this is your strength…"

The Wild blushed a little and returned to her seat on the ground next to Legretta.

"You took 10.21 seconds, scoring you 8 out of 10."

Largo looked at the girl with her stuffed animal with surprise,

He had no idea Arietta could run like this.

"Sweet." Sync said. Heads turned. Did the Tempest

just give Arietta a compliment?

Their thoughts where interrupted by the trainers voice.

"Lets have Sync then."

The Tempest nodded and quickly got to his feet.

He stepped into position and crouched low.

The trainer began,

"3… 2…" Ash held his breath. He didn't want to miss it.

He knew it would be over fast.

"1…" Sync lowered his gaze and smirked.

"Go."

Legretta the Quick blinked and almost missed the Tempests first run.

The boy dashed back in a blur dropped the second weight into the backpack.

He screeched to a stop and exhaled hard, once, to slow his heart.

The trainer was dazed.

Largo swallowed.

Arietta hugged her stuffed companion.

The trainer stammered, " T-That was quick…"

Legretta blinked once more.

Sync knelt on the ground, waiting eagerly for his result.

"U-umm… You finished in 3.27 seconds…"

The Tempest smiled.

Ash could only sigh. This was an automatic defeat for the Bloody.

"I don't really understand… but that's 10 out of 10."

Sync chuckled and made his way back into

his spot next to Ash. "You tried." He whispered.

Ash snarled and replied, "Now yet."

He wished he hand't said that.

"Next we'll have Largo." The Enormous man,

still a little entranced from the run of the Tempest,

rose and positioned himself at the starting point,

before nodding "ready." The trainer began to count,

"3… 2… 1…!"

Arietta was interested in this one, "Go."

The Lion ran for the first weight,

and returned, swaying around the sharp corner. His hand dwarfed the poor object.

The second run was a little faster, and the giant dropped the

second weight into the backpack and slowed to a stop.

"Right." the trainer began before anyone had the time to think about Largos run.

"That took you 15.06 seconds, and gives you 3 out of 10." The Lion, nevertheless,

looked satisfied and took his place on the ground again.

Arietta inhaled to speak, but abandoned the thought.

"So, how about Ash?" The trainer looked at his clipboard.

He had avoided barricading himself behind it quite well today. The Bloody looked up

and rose, Sync grabbed his ankle, causing him to swing around and eye the boy,

"Have fun." The Tempest smirked. Ash gritted his teeth and kicked Syncs

shoulder with considerable strength, forcing him to get go. He crossed his arms and smirked.

Ash simply turned away and got into his position. The trainer spoke,

"Are you ready?" Ash nodded.

"3… 2… 1…!" Ash swallowed and eyed the weights.

"Go."

The Bloody sprinted for the first weight, returned quickly and repeated.

He wasn't particularly slow. The second weight hit the bag and

the finger of the trainer hit the switch for stop. Ash halted and looked at the trainer for

his score. He was hoping that it wasn't_ too_ slow.

"You've finished in 11.89 seconds. That's a good 6 out of 10."

Ash was pleased. That was a good score.

He went back to sit on the ground as Legretta already rose

and made her way to the start. Sync nudged him.

"Could've been worse."

He was grinning again. That bastard.

"Sure, sure."

Ash looked away.

"3…"

He was snapped out of his little trance by the voice of the trainer.

Legretta way crouching low, as Sync had. She wasn't called the Quick for nothing either.

The young woman was certainly fast. "2…1…!"

She raised her head, "Go."

Legretta Dashed once, twice, "Clunk", She took long, fast strides.

Thrice, and breezed past the backpack, dropping in the last object.

The Quick bounced to a stop and rested in a standing position for a few seconds while the trainer

began, "An excellent 9.55 seconds. You're close, but that's still 8 out of 10."

He shrugged and transferred the scores onto the sheet of his clipboard.

"Alright. Thanks everyone. Tomorrow, let's do water."

Everybody rose from their seats, Legretta started walking.

They all made their ways back to the cathedral. Has was looking forward

to tomorrow. He liked water, and was a fast swimmer. But even more,

he knew that Sync had only learned to swim a few months ago.

Tomorrow would be fun.

Updates are coming. :)


End file.
